


Monster Mash

by Navyrants, Teddiburr



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Rating only for swearing and possible heavy angst, i feel bad for tagging so many characters even though i don't have anything written yet, i'll tag things later, no smut allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyrants/pseuds/Navyrants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddiburr/pseuds/Teddiburr
Summary: A collection of Monster Au drabbles. Feel free to suggest pairings! Tagging as I go
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Intro

Hello everyone! This is just a quick prologue so that y'all can get to know what type of monster everyone is! Feel free to ask for more info on certain characters and I'll gladly write up info on them, however I'd like that info to also come out as naturally as possible too!  
  
  
  
Afterglow;  
Ran- Phoenix  
Moca- Shapeshifter   
Tsugu- Faun   
Himari- Vampire  
Tomoe- Werewolf  
  
\---  
  
HHW;  
Kokoro: Inugami   
Kaoru: Bakeneko  
Hagumi: Ghost   
Kanon: Selkie  
Misaki: Zombie  
  
\---

Pasupare:

Chisato- Vampire  
Aya: Pixie   
Maya: Elf   
Eve: Human (?)  
Hina: Dragon   
  
\---  
  
PoPiPa;  
  
Kasumi: Imp   
O-tae: Tanuki  
Saaya: Kitsune  
Rimi: Fairy   
Arisa: Dryad   
  
\---  
  
Roselia;  
  
Yukina- Siren  
Sayo- Dragon   
Rinko- Vampire   
Ako- Werewolf   
Lisa- Human  
  
  
I've pretty much hyperfocused on Roselia, Afterglow & PoPiPa and I'm not that well versed in HHW or PasuPare so the characters might be a bit OOC and I apologize in advance!! HHW is probably the band i know the least about so please bear with me as I go orz   
  
  
If you have a request/prompt, here's a forum!   
  
  
**Character or Couple:**  
**Prompt:**  
**Extra:** (any other notes you'd like to add?) 


	2. ChisaLisa - Downbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of @/nonon & @hellboy 's suggestions! 
> 
> ChisaLisa  
> Public Image & Humanity 
> 
> Fair warning that this has not been proof read before posting. I'll probably go through and edit it once I get some sleep! I'm also sorry if any of these characters are OOC! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is loved!

Lisa walked down the quiet streets she knew well. Her walk home from work was always uneventful but peaceful. She would be able to just zone out and clear her mind of all of her growing anxieties. Not that she  _ had _ any growing anxieties about not being able to catch up in time for Future World Fest and inevitably being the cause of their failure--!!   
  
Her grip tightened on the strap of her case and she clenched her jaw. Lisa physically shook her head as if to force those negative thoughts out and when she opened her eyes, she found herself at the park.    
  
She stood there for a few moments before walking into the park and heading towards the swings. She carefully pulled her bass out and sat down on the swing, kicking her feet absentmindedly as she tuned.    
  
Lisa let out a long, shaky breath before beginning to go over some riffs that she was comfortable with at first and progressing into the ones she had more difficulty with.    
  
She wasn’t sure how long she had been playing for, or when exactly she stopped playing Roselia songs all together and just started playing what felt right, but her fingers slipped when a shiver went up her spine. Lisa opened her eyes and stopped playing.   
  
She didn’t have to be supernatural to know that she was being watched… But man did she wish she had some sort of night vision because it was a bit hard to see-- Wait, when did it grow dark?   
  
“Done so soon?” A feminine voice hummed from behind her. Lisa quickly stood up and turned to face whoever was behind her, quickly relaxing when she saw that it was Chisato. “It seemed like you were just starting to enjoy yourself, Lisa-san.”    
  
That statement had taken her aback but Lisa let out an awkward chuckle in an attempt to cover it up. “It’s fine, it’s fine! I just figured I’d get a bit of extra practice in before I got home and had to focus on homework…” She lied, the chuckle dying in her throat when she saw the way Chisato was looking at her.    
  
A shudder went up her spine and she averted her gaze. Chisato and the other vampires seemed to have a way of seeing right through her, right into her soul that always got her to squirm.    
  
The blonde walked up to the swings and sat down on the one beside the one Lisa had just been sitting on, her parasol now resting by her legs.    
  
“You know Lisa-san…” Lisa sat down beside her and began to pack up her bass.    
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You’re a terrible liar.” Chisato chuckled behind her hand,   
  
Lisa blinked owlishly at being caught but she chuckled alongside her. “Yeah… I know.”    
  
There’s a pregnant pause while the two stared at each other, Chisato’s grip on the swing getting a bit tighter.   
  
“Did something happen between you and Minato-san?”   
  
Lisa flinched slightly when Yukina was brought up but she just shook her head quickly and forced a smile. “Everything's fine! Really! It’s just...My own insecurities I guess.”    
  
Chisato’s grip on the swing seemed to loosen slightly as she silently waited for Lisa to continue.    
  
“I-” Lisa’s breath hitched for a moment as she tried her damnedest not to cry. “I just need to practice more. I need to not be a hindrance to Roselia-”    
  
She swallowed hard and quickly rubbed her eyes free of any tears before they could spill, forcing a smile back onto her face. She kept her eyes closed because she couldn’t bear to see any pity on Chisato’s face.    
  
“I’m just a human after all! I don’t have the time like they do. Rinko, Sayo & Yukina will all live for centuries. I don’t know how old werewolves live to but Ako has boundless energy and I just can’t keep up, you know?? It’s all I can do to keep my head above water you know? I want to be on the same level as them.”    
  
Her voice gets a bit wistful as she turns her attention up towards the stars, letting a few tears spill out unchecked.    
  
If Chisato was still watching her, she thankfully didn’t say anything about the tears and just listened to her.    
  
They both sat on those swings for Gods know how long until Lisa finally stood up and stretched, letting out a soft sigh. She had a soft, genuine smile on her face when she turned to Chisato. “Thanks Chisato...For listening. I didn’t realize how much I needed to let it out until I finally did. I feel so much better.”    
  
The shorter woman stood up gracefully and returned the genuine smile. “Anytime Lisa-san. I typically walk Leon every afternoon if you would like to accompany me sometime.” she hummed.    
  
Lisa’s small smile turned into a beaming grin as she leaned forward on her toes a bit. “Ohh? The Pastel*Palettes bassist courting Roselia’s bassist?? The scandal!"   
  
Chisato rolled her eyes so hard that Lisa thought they would roll out of her head, causing Lisa to burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
“The tabloids always speculate things. While I do care about my public image, I don’t have an issue being seen out in public with you or any of my other friends for that matter.”    
  
Lisa could only offer an embarrassed giggle and a small wave. “Well, we’ll see about that then. Message me whenever you want Chisato! And uh, thanks again. For listening.”    
  
Chisato sat on the swing for a few more minutes, staring at the new contact in her phone with a soft smile. “Anytime.” 


	3. SayoMoca | April Fools...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SayoMoca  
> April fools...? 
> 
> Requested by @ItsBananas

“I think you should stay away from her hoard….”   
  
“But that is where all the good stuff is~” Moca whined, the action causing Lisa to giggle slightly. Moca had transformed into Sayo already so the sight of Sayo acting so childishly got a good giggle out of her.   
  
She became serious rather quickly though, folding her arms across her chest. “Don’t you know never to mess with what a dragon finds precious...?” Lisa said softly, biting her lip as she thought back on previous events. “I’ve seen how angry Sayo can get. While she has never lashed out, I would still never want to be on her bad side.” She paused for a second before awkwardly laughing and hugging herself a bit tighter. "Not that I think she would hurt anybody. Not on purpose at least. I'm just.. a squishy human after all so I guess I'm wary of it all."   
  
Moca was quiet for a long moment, studying Lisa’s profile before turning her attention back to their path through the forest and watching how the fading sun filtered through the cherry trees, making the cherry blossoms look as though they were aflame. “Lisa-san is so serious that Moca-chan was starting to doubt herself but fear not! Believe in the powerful Moca-chan’s abilities! Sayo-san won’t get angry cuz I won’t take anything important!”   
  
The brunette sputtered for a second and almost tripped over a root due to being caught off guard. “You plan on _stealing_ from her?!”   
  
“Just her heart~” Moca said cornily, turning to her friend and shooting double finger guns at her and a wink.   
  
Lisa let out another nervous laugh but couldn’t think of anything else to say. What was there to say to that? She could warn Sayo but she would have to throw Moca under the bus and she refused to do that.  
  
Turning to look at Moca, she saw Sayo’s bright green eyes staring back at her and felt a shudder run down her spine, having to remind herself that it was just Moca. “....And how exactly do you plan on finding her hoard anyway? I've read that dragons are very secretive and keep their precious things close to them."   
  
Moca gave an undignified snort and flashed Lisa a coy smirk. “You underestimate the power of Moca-chan~”   
  
  
\-----------------------------   
  
At the Hikawa household, Hina laid on the couch flipping through a magazine full of clothing. Her tail lazily swayed as she hummed along to the beat that she drummed with her fingers. The young dragon’s ears perked up when she heard the sound of the front door and she sat up to peak over the back of the couch.   
  
“Welcome back Onee-chan!” She called excitedly. There was no response for a moment before she heard her sister pad down the hall towards their bedrooms. Her face screwed up as a strange scent hit her nose and she realized that it was a smell she recognized.   
  
Letting out a gasp, Hina bounced off the couch and ran into the hall to peek into her twins room where 'Sayo' had just arrived and seemed to be looking for something. “Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Did you get to hang out with Moca-chan today?!” She chirped, bouncing on her toes.   
  
Moca seemed to sit there stunned for a moment, staring at Hina with wide eyes before just slowly nodding and quickly looking away. Hina grinned and walked into the room. “Boppin’!! I’m so happy for you Onee-chan! You rarely get to see her right? By the smells of it you guys must've hung out a lot huh?? Did you finally huuug her~” she teased playfully, trying to get a rise out of her sister and grinning when she saw her turn away with her ears tipped read and her tail twitching nervously.   
  
It took all of Moca's concentration to maintain control after that information overload. Sayo wanted to see her? She’d be happy to get a hug? That’s rather embarrassing but useful info that she could use to her advantage~   
  
She waited for Hina to head back to the living room before rooting around Sayo’s room a bit, finally settling on just taking a guitar pick and getting the hell out of there.   
  
She dashed out of the house, ignoring the confused calls of Hina and ran towards home base. Tsugumi’s diner.   
  
After about two blocks of running though, Moca got tired and slumped against a wall of a shopping district alleyway, finally dropping her disguise and letting out a long sigh of relief to be herself again as she slumped to the ground.   
  
She decided to hold up her spoils, a single guitar pick that seemed well worn. Blue with a beautiful rose pattern on it. “That’s... _so_ Sayo.” she snorted.   
  
“What’s _so_ Sayo?” A voice piped up from out on the street, causing her to jump out of her skin and fling the guitar pick.   
  
She slowly looked up to see Sayo standing there in her uniform, her hair tied back neatly and her apron still on. “Are you alright Aoba-san? What are you doing just sitting in an alley…?”   
  
Moca got to her feet, scooping up the pick quickly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well… Ya see… Moca-chan was just…” She glanced around before spotting one of the local tabbies and bending down to call it over. “Moca-chan was just hanging out with the kitty cats~”   
  
It was such an obvious lie that Sayo could see right through it but she wouldn’t push the issue. She turned around and motioned with her tail. “Well, come inside. We should still have some sweets left.”   
  
Moca watched from her crouched position as the tail rounded the corner. She sat there for a few moments, rolling the pick between her fingers for a few moments before ultimately following the dragon.   
  
Once inside, she plopped herself down in her chair and pulled her phone out to text Lisa a picture of the pick.   
  
  
\-------  
  
  
Me: moca is the gr8st   
  
-image sent-   
  
(HOMO)sapien: omg did u seriously go thru with it?!   
  
(HOMO)sapien: .... a pick? she hoards guitar picks?   
  
Me: moca got smthng better than just the pick.   
  
(HOMO)sapien: ????   
  
Me: info baebee   
  
(HOMO)sapien:are u saying u got dirt on sayo??   
  
Me: lolololololol like u’ll ever know :3c   
  
(HOMO)sapien: Moooocaaaaa!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter y'all! I ran out of steam mid writing so it kind of tanks near the end. I apologize for that! 
> 
> I wasn't able to get it out in time for april fools orz 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too OOC for the characters and that it wasn't too hard to read through  
> Not proof read so I apologize for any grammatical errors as well.


End file.
